User talk:CarverSindile
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the Hidden Arsenal page! Please leave a message on my talk page if you need help with anything! Death horseman94 (talk) 23:48, December 5, 2017 (UTC) When it says "may be", it means that and not "maybe". --Kuopiofi (talk) 12:09, April 14, 2018 (UTC) Go to page => Edit button => right end has downwards arrow => click it => History => see what's been happening. Or you could just go to Recent Wiki Activity => page that has been edited => second line (edited by (X) (Y) ago => little icon at the end, says "show me the change on this page" when you hover => shows exactly what it says => if needed go backwards in History to see who edited and what. That's a no. --Kuopiofi (talk) 12:29, April 19, 2018 (UTC) no. Gabriel456 (talk) 18:55, April 19, 2018 (UTC) Nope. Also, who? - Kira's Kage No, I didn't. - Kira's Kage https://discord.gg/fJSXmx 21. If you make a general type of change on power that is one of a series of similar powers (for example one of the Construct Creations, Attack Powers, etc.), it's your job to add/make the same change in every page of the series. In other words, that's every Attack Powers/Infusion Variations, their Variations and so on. --Kuopiofi (talk) 14:07, October 8, 2018 (UTC) It's about exactly what it says: you made changes on AP/I, if you want those changes to exist, you need to make make same changes to all similar pages. And considering the number of powers we're talking here, I rather doubt any promises doing so will be kept. Far too many examples of that. --Kuopiofi (talk) 04:18, October 9, 2018 (UTC) You didn't, it's about your change on the pages I linked above and that if you want those changes stay you're expected to make same change to every Variations of those pages. --Kuopiofi (talk) 05:05, October 10, 2018 (UTC) This and this. Go to down on either page and you find Variations between Applications and Associations. --Kuopiofi (talk) 10:04, October 10, 2018 (UTC) We prefer our list of users to have users from recognized fictions, as fan made verses are pretty vast in number and the list could quickly get oversized with characters that not many people have heard of. --Death horseman94 (talk) 17:39, October 10, 2018 (UTC) ... seriously... ? On left are how the pages were after your Edits, on right after I undid them. Brown/blue highlighted words are the ones that were changed. --Kuopiofi (talk) 04:55, October 11, 2018 (UTC) Fanmade as in "not of the official sources". --Kuopiofi (talk) 04:56, October 11, 2018 (UTC) 10. Characters that are put up must be from published canon source. Fanfiction and OCs do not count and will be removed. Does that make it any clearer? --Kuopiofi (talk) 09:50, October 11, 2018 (UTC) It makes a lot of sense. Anybody can make a character, but only recognized, officially published work can go on our lists because they would be overfilled with people's own work. It applies to everyone here, no personal fiction allowed unless officially published and recognized. That and the users can be researched and often demonstrate the power in use like a gif, video or picture. --Death horseman94 (talk) 00:27, October 12, 2018 (UTC) 10. Characters that are put up must be from published canon source. Fanfiction and OCs do not count and will be removed. --Kuopiofi (talk) 04:13, October 12, 2018 (UTC) Batman is a product and creation of DC comics, so its considered to from a published canon source.SageM (talk) 05:17, October 12, 2018 (UTC)SageM As in from other source than official one/canon. I'm starting to think that you just want to argue over this, no way you can't see the difference between canon and fanon characters. --Kuopiofi (talk) 05:18, October 12, 2018 (UTC) If it's from published source, certainly. --Kuopiofi (talk) 06:34, October 12, 2018 (UTC) It would have to be really popular and well known, or be an official publication. Theres no number of people who need to know about it! Its a yes/no thing, with yes only being the above conditions. Death horseman94 (talk) 11:19, October 12, 2018 (UTC) If they are printed, absolutely. Easiest way to tell. As for characters/powers, check Category:Character Sheet for the self-made characters on his site. That's about as much I can help with that. DYPAD has good ones. If you're planning to make your own here, remember to use blog-page for that. --Kuopiofi (talk) 13:25, October 12, 2018 (UTC) Personally I'd leave published characters to the wikia that covers their series/verse. Considering that I have no idea which series you're talking, I won't comment that. On broader scale, someone making wikia/trope page would give some idea how widely known it is. As long as the creator/artist isn't one to do so at least. --Kuopiofi (talk) 19:06, October 12, 2018 (UTC) If they are printed books, that's certainly User-worthy as I told you above. If they aren't, it gets trickier. Please don't make character pages of published characters here. Wikia-site for the series works better. Nope, you have to find help elsewhere. --Kuopiofi (talk) 20:38, October 12, 2018 (UTC) Might want to report bug to Community Central if it continues. BTW, could you add your signature at the end of your message? When there are several posts, figuring out where one ends and the next begins gets bit iffy if the signature is at the beginning. Hasn't happened with yours yet, but it's happened few few times already. --Kuopiofi (talk) 04:21, October 13, 2018 (UTC) Take a look at SageM's talk page, that's what happens when you don't delete posts. --Kuopiofi (talk) 05:22, October 13, 2018 (UTC) Don't know, it was that way when I came here first time. --Kuopiofi (talk) 08:54, October 13, 2018 (UTC) Stop messing with quotation. Stop messing with quotation, it doesn't need to be changed. periods and comma's always''' go after' quotation marks, ''never inside of them. Don't change them again.SageM (talk) 01:08, October 23, 2018 (UTC)SageM Sorry but thats not how things work on this wikia. It may work that way elsewhere, but here it always is outside of the quotation. You really need to stop, because its not the way its supposed to be on this wikia. Any further edits to quotation will be undone regardless of your opinion on the matter. The wikia has a standard that it follows, and everyone else has to follow it. Including you, the other users and even the admins. So please stop.SageM (talk) 06:32, October 23, 2018 (UTC)SageM No, I never said you couldn't edit. I only said you couldn't mess with the quotation. All other edits to the wikia are perfectly ok, so long as you don't vandalize the pages of course. Thats what I meant about undoing your edits.SageM (talk) 06:56, October 23, 2018 (UTC)SageM Complete Arsenal Imouto 02:02, January 10, 2019 (UTC)Imouto-tan Complete Arsenal --Kuopiofi (talk) 05:12, January 10, 2019 (UTC) About one second. --Kuopiofi (talk) 05:59, January 10, 2019 (UTC) It is Complete Arsenal I bet. The ability to possess quadrillions upon quadrillions of powers and abilities. Death horseman94 (talk) 17:30, January 10, 2019 (UTC) I never heard about the toys from Power Players. Also,i never heard about this cartoon.